nortefandomcom-20200213-history
MonsterHearts Session One
The session started in homeroom, with everyone sitting around doing nothing until Blue Ivy announced that the school was holding auditions for Midsummer Night's Dream. At which point Flinch decided to be a pillock and heckle her, get kicked out of class, and when the teacher left to get the principal jump out the window and escape into the woods to spend the first two periods rolling around in some nice smelling moss. In the now teacherless classroom Blue Ivy convinced the room to play spin the bottle, she kissed Saxon, the freakishly pale shy kid in the back of class, and Tierre would have been forced to make out with Regina but instead took a dare to spend half an hour in the local haunted house near makeout point...Yeah, it's that kind town. Wht else did you expect. Over the course of classes Blue Ivy convinced both Gabe, the new kid, and Tierre to try out for the school play, Flinch managed to get invited to a party. Which was a shock to everyone and he pointed out that this sort of thing just doesn't happen. Honestly Flinch wouldn't be surprised if this goes all Carrie, fortunately we aren't using fanmade skins. So at worst he'll turn into a wolf and destroy Kirsten's house. At lunch he roped Tierre into his plans of vengeance and wanton destruction, and the rest of the school day passed uneventfully. At gymnastics class Blue Ivy extracted promises from the rest of the popular girls to help Tierre get the role of Helena by promising them smaller parts. Considering her close relationship with Mr. Lewis the drama teacher this wasn't that hard to achieve. When evening rolled around the Blue Ivy and Tierre headed to the haunted house for the dare, while Flinch set up in the basement of the same house to hunker down for the upcoming full moon. It was only a little bit awkward when the girls came down to explore the basement where Flinch was rushing to untie himself and get dressed to avoid being caught in a compromising situation. They proceeded to steal his booze, and Flinch proceeded to fail to be intimidating. Getting made out with by Blue Ivy for his troubles. Apparently the fangs reminded her of her uncle. No comment. The two girls escaped upstairs for a game of sexy backgammen leaving Flinch to sulk on his own. Upstairs the girls realized neither actually knew how to play backgamen and settled for sexy checkers instead, as the game heated up and the alcohol dissapeared we faded to black to avoid a triple X game rating. The secret sharing that resulted from the ghost's sex move was honestly one of the most heartfelt things in our group's gaming history. As Tierre shared how she may or may not have died, and Blue Ivy made her promise not to go away again, then shared some of Kirsten's quirky behavior, swearing Tierre to secrecy on the matter. It was the sort of moment that reminds me what good writers my friends are, and makes me wish we recorded these things. The half hour up Regina picked now to inform the couple they could come out. Blue Ivy made her promise not to tell anyone what she saw. As the two came outside to the waiting crowd of classmates, the moon picked the worst possible time to take effect, and the walls the worst possible time to break. As Flinch burst out of the mansion and attacked the nearest straggler. Wrecking Regina's dress. That may have been the goal all along. He may have bit her, but he doesn't really remember. Before he could get any further with the assault Gabriel stepped in and managed to recognize that the giant wolf attacking his classmates was Flinch. Realizing he'd been recognized Flinch booked it to terrorize neighborhood pets. Cut to commercial. The next morning at school was awkward for numerous reasons. People for the most part seemed content to just not talk about the giant wolf thing. Although Gabe tried to bring it up with Flinch, who dismissed him grumbling. "This isn't an early morning topic." Gabe and Flinch eventually did catch up, Gabe being much more understanding about the lycanthropy then expected. Apparently there are weirder things out there. This prompted Flinch to share his suspicions about the student counceller being a leprachaun. And his suspicions about the neighbors dacshund. Ivy spent her lunch making good on her promises to the rest of the gymnastics team, and convincing Mr. Lewis to do what she wanted in. Prompting our second sex scene, and first felony of the session. I expect more of both. As Ivy went to the staff bathroom to compose herself she stumbled on Flinch and Tierre plotting how to wreck Kirsten's party, and jumped to the worst possibly conclusion. Ivy ran off in tears and Tierre followed her after shoving Flinch into a locker and chewing him out. He still wasn't quite sure what he did and followed them, just in time to see Tierre walk through the door of a broom closet to patch things up. Tierre walked in on Ivy who's eyes were black and who was in full on literal minded fae mode, extracting promises and contracts from everything she heard, but eventually managed to talk her down, making Ivy realize that she hadn't told Flinch anything, as Ivy revealed what she did with Mr. Lewis to get Tierre a part in the school play. Fading to black with a sucessful roll to turn someone on. We then cut to Flinch explaining to a somewhat incredulous Gabe that "Not only is Teirre a lesbian, she's also a ghost!" It's still up in the air weather he believed him or not and the session ended there with the realization that our Gm had to go walk the dog he was babysitting.